


救赎第三部14

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部14

第14章 

　　这是一场硬仗，六万对十万。

　　以少胜多的战役两人不是没打过，但是面对数量如此众多的离合之兵，却是头一遭。

　　戎族逐水草而居，族中男子刚学会走路便已能爬上马背。上马即为兵，下马可放牧。骏马疾驰，聚散自如，百里为期，千里而赴，因此戎族之兵，又称为离合之兵。

　　打仗不难，但面对这样一支强大的迅疾如风的军队，该怎么打，怎样打才能以最小的代价取得最大的胜利，确实让两人伤透了脑筋。

　　但人都是有弱点的。越强大，骄矜之心就越重。

　　轻敌，就是戎族首领瓦希德最大的弱点。

　　润凰和润璋出兵神速。润凰率兵在关口五百里外的山坳内设伏，润璋则率部绕过山坳，埋伏于山壁树林内。

　　山坳狭窄，哪怕是所向披靡的离合之兵，也只能轻踢马腹，鱼贯而入。

　　就在此时，无数擂石滚木从天而降，许多士兵尚未回过神来便已被砸成肉酱。

　　“有埋伏，快跑。”

　　恐惧是会传染的，尤其是在这样一个充斥着惨叫和血腥的深夜里。骑兵乱了，马匹犹如无头苍蝇似的到处乱撞，举起的刀剑不知刺中了谁，只知道兵刃没体声不绝于耳。

　　然后有人看到山壁上亮起了点点火光，它们犹如一条长龙，蜿蜒着横亘在半山腰上。那是裹了油布的火箭，此时那灼灼燃烧的箭镞正牢牢对准了他们。

　　“准备！”润凰红衣黑甲，立于山壁间。当他右掌压下时，万箭齐发，霎时间将山谷变成了炼狱。

　　几万人在山谷中挣扎惨叫，空气中飘散着皮肉烧焦的气味。一些人不顾身上燃烧的烈焰，挣扎着往谷口跑。但很快就被从天而降的羽箭射倒。

　　“杀，一个不留。”润凰嘴角噙着一抹冷笑，手掌翻覆间，便葬送了数万条人命。

　　但终究还是被冲了出去，当瓦希德看到那一片平坦的原野时，总算长长出了一口气。

　　就在此时，变故陡生，无数黑甲骑兵自山林中冲出，犹如洪流一般将尚未整顿好的军队冲得七零八落，而紧随其后的步兵则迅速将一脸茫然的士卒斩杀于马前。

　　这场大战打了一日两夜，惨烈异常。鲜血在天空中飞溅，如同下雨，漫山遍野的尸体，引得野狗日夜嚎叫。

　　瓦希德身边只剩下不到五千人，他双目赤红，一手握住一柄弯刀，朝润凰疾冲而来。

　　锵的一声，两刀之间迸发出耀眼的火花。这是力量与力量的撞击，完全没有技巧可言。座下马匹承受不住这股巨力，开始焦躁的彼此撕咬。

　　他们齐齐从马背上摔了下来，刀尖划过战甲，刀锋擦过肌肤，金铁交鸣之声不绝于耳。

　　润璋策马上前，长枪如风，为他挡去阻隔的敌兵。忽然眼角掠过一道奇异的光芒，那光芒似一点浅淡的萤火，自山壁那头射来，风驰电掣，来势凶猛。

　　他来不及多想，人已纵身扑了上去，为润凰挡住了射向胸膛的那一箭。

　　“皇兄。”黑暗中润凰看不清他的脸色，只觉得身上那具躯体缓缓滑落了下去。他怒极，一刀劈下，将瓦希德的弯刀斩成两段。

　　猩红披风猛的扬起，不等瓦希德回神，冰凉的刀锋已架在了他的脖子上。

　　四目相对，润凰从他身侧闪过，那深深没入肌肤的刀锋顺势一转，一颗大好头颅便骨碌碌滚了下来。

　　“忍着。”看都不看那滚落脚边的头颅，润凰让润璋靠在他胸前，小心的折断箭杆，“能走吗？”

　　“死不了。”润璋勉强扯出一个笑容，“瓦希德的人头好用得很，别浪费了。”

　　“还用你说？”润凰将他交给亲随，俯身拾起人头翻身上马。

　　只见微蓝晨光中，一名少年将军策马立于巨石上，高高举起的手里紧紧握着一颗人头。

　　“瓦希德已死，降者不杀。”

　　周遭众人愣愣看着他手里的头颅，连砍杀都忘了。

　　“瓦希德已死，降者不杀。”润凰目若利剑，鹰摄霆击。

　　戎军见主帅已死，登时如一盘散沙。而焱腾军则气势如虹，手起刀落，杀人如斩草。片刻之间，血流成河，尸骸堆积成山。

　　这场仗胜负已定。

　　润凰心急如焚，他只想赶快找到润璋，至于收编残部，打扫战场反倒成了其次。

　　“殿下，那边有异样。”

　　润凰抬眸看去，见那边烟尘滚滚，似有战马疾驰。

　　匆匆赶去，果然看到润璋正在率兵死战。他弯弓搭箭，连珠箭发，箭箭不落空，马儿尚未近前，已经连杀十余人。

　　“皇兄。”他一剑掷出，将一人心脏洞穿，随即从马上飞身而下，手执短剑护在了润璋面前。

　　“你再来晚一点，就等着给我收尸吧！”润璋以剑拄地，大口大口的喘气。

　　“你是祸害。”润凰扭断一人脖子，顺手将短剑插进另一人的心脏，“祸害遗千年，死不了。”

　　润璋笑了笑，“那不成了老妖怪了？”眼见寒光闪过，勉强举剑一格。但他毕竟虚弱，一震之下忍不住往后退了两步。

　　他所站之处正是一处断崖，不提防脚下一滑，便连人带剑一起从崖上摔了下去。

　　砰的一声，背脊撞到冰冷坚硬的江面，痛得他眼前一黑，险些闭过气去，接着便是无穷无尽的水流将他的眼耳口鼻淹没了过去。

　　看来今日我要死在这里了。

　　他手脚使不上力，只能任凭身躯缓缓沉入江底，被激流卷入江心。

　　就在他已认命，眼帘慢慢合上时，他看到一道人影挟着晨光破开江面，奋力朝他游了过来。

　　


End file.
